TF3: The Story
This page is intended to give an idea of the story mode of Team Fortress 3, as well as the storyline of the SFMs associated with it. Overveiw Rather than being a chronological sequel to Team Fortress 2, TF3 is more of a redux, the same game, but with the story explained, and more characters, weapons, cosmetics, ect. The story is not within the same cannon as the comics. The baisic story of TF3 goes as follows: Redmond and Blutarch Mann are long dead. The BLU team lost the war years ago, before any of the RED mercs were even hired. The Administrator is still alive and kicking, however, and has hired the mercs to help protect her and her shares of Australium from Grey Mann, who is using his Machine army to invade what was left of Builder's League United and Reliable Excavation Demolition. The main war is the Mercs vs the Machines. RED Vs BLU, however, the battle you play in the game, is represented a bit differently. The Administrator provided the Mercs with a training simulator, a massive machine, powered by Australium, that allows them to fight blue copies of themselves. If they die, no worries, they'll just respawn, because nothing in RED vs BLU is real. In Mann Vs Machine, however, all of the danger is in fact very real, and the 12 Mercs spend a lot of time just trying to stay alive. Characters Scout At 24 years, the Scout is the youngest merc by far, and, by extention, is also the most immature (which is saying something.) At the beginning of the campain/series, he was rude, spiteful, and mildly sadistic, but after a while, he began to warm up to his teamates. After the Spy's presumed death, he led the RED team for a short time. He weilds the stock Scattergun, the Sandman, a Pistol, and his handy-dandy Flying Guilotine. He can run at 45 MPH, and jump 6 feet straight up in the air with one jump, and add a double-jump on top of that. He always keeps a can of BONK! Atomic Punch close at hand, and he carries an Atomizer as well, although he hates using it, as it has a chance to kill him. He is a simultaneous mentor, subordinate, and love interest of Miss Pauling, a strange situation best explained by the Scout himself. "And ''that ''is Miss Pauling. She's my girlfriend. She's also my boss. But I also taught her to run real fast and hit people with a baseball bat. And we aint shagged but I swear we're gonna. Did I mention she's my boss? She's not really my boss, she's just kinda Spy's boss. But that doesn't count, because he doesn't really have a boss. I should probably mention she doesn't really ''know ''she's my girlfriend, it's just kinda a thing everybody can see. She's my boss, by the way." He is the son of the Spy, which is as awkward for him as it is for his father. They eventually learn to get over it, and pretty much forget about it by the end of the series. When he was first contacted by Miss Pauling, he was working for "Some dirtbag dictator on some middle-a-nowhere island," along with the Soldier. Soldier The Soldier is a jingoistic, patriotic, arguably insane mercenary who once worked with the Scout. He is extremely agressive, and thinks absolutely nothing of casually murdering people, for pretty much no reason. This isn't to say he is a sadist, because he is killing them for ''no ''reason, not because he enjoys it. He weilds the stock Rocket Launcher, the BASE Jumper, the stock Shotgun, and the Market Gardner, along with other weapons on ocasion. He wears a helmet over his eyes, which is actually bullet-resistant and has saved his life plenty of times, although no one can figure out how he can see. His rocket-jumping skill is rather touchy, as he sometimes seems like an absolute pro, and sometimes comedically fails. He also owns the Team Captain, and wears it sometimes. When he is wearing the TC, he beleives that he is, indeed, in charge of RED team, and will attempt to order the other mercs around. They largely ignore him. He also makes occasional comedic references to M. Bison when he is wearing it, yelling things like "Yes, yes!" "For me, it was Tuesday," and other references. As far as anyone can tell, he has no idea he is actually cracking jokes. He and the Demoman are drinking buddies. Pyro The Pyro is a masked, insane pyromaniac about which very little information is known. For one, it is known that he speaks, although his muffeled voice on account of his ever-present optical mask is not the main reason he can't be understood. In fact, he isn't speaking any known language, instead speaking a toungue of mumbles, known as "pyroeese." This also explains why his mumbles are discernable when he is saying names, as names are largely the same in every language. It is also known that he is male, and that the world as he sees it is black-and-white, unless it is burning, explaining his pyromania. He sees the world as a cartoony land filled with unicorns, cotton candy, and all manner of rainbows. Speaking of rainbows, he percieives his own flamethrower as the "rainblower," which, in his world, shoots color, as opposed to flames. In "pyroland," the BLU team and Grey's robots appear as winged, diapered, babies, whom he "feeds" with his "lolipop," actually an axe, shoots with "bubbles," actually deadly flares from his flare gun, and uses other deadly weapons upon in his insanity. During the breif look the Medic had into Pyroland, he saw something, however, that forever changed the team's view of the Pyro. He saw that while the Pyro saw BLU and the Machines as babies, and innocently attacked them, he saw the RED team exactly as they were, and went into a genuinely murderous fury when they were harmed. It also seems that he knows exactly what the Phlognosticator is. He weilds his homemade stock Flamethrower, a stock Shotgun, a Flare Gun, and a Fire Axe. He wears a flame-retardant suit that largely protects him from not only any and all fire, but also most extreme temperatures and evironments, from near the lip of a volcano, to the arctic, to deep under the sea. The helmet also allows him to go for huge periods of time without air. Somehow. Late in the series, the Pyro seemed on the verge of revealing his secrets, as the discovery that most of the team members were learning to largely understand the Pyro tipped them off to the fact that his speech was actually a language. It was eventually learned that he was born in London. The Pyro was the only merc that wasn't hired by Miss Pauling, instead being hired by the Administrator. Engineer The Engineer is a mechanichal geinius, haling from the American West. His father and grandfather were incredibly inteligent in their own right, but he was in an entirely different league. While his father and grandfather developed the Australium life-extending machine, the Sentry Gun, the Dispenser, the Gunslinger (The weapon, not the merc,) and the Teleporter, the Engineer invented the Laser Rifle, the Faser, the Beam Sword, and, of course, the Android. He is quite fond of his "contraptions," and also quite protective. (Note, the Laser Rifle, Faser, Beam Sword, and Android were all built by his future self, not the modern Engie.) He carries the stock Shotgun, but with the addition of the Frontier Justice's revenge crits, the Gunslinger (Of course,) along with the Wrench, the Pistol, and his Construction and Destruction PDAs. The Gunslinger is incredibly strong, capable of easily crushing steel, and tying the Heavy in thumb-wrestling. It is possibly self-aware. The Engineer is one of the unspoken leaders of RED team, due simply to the fact that everyone relies on him. He puts up Teleporters to get them around, Dispensers to heal them and refil their ammunition, and Sentry Guns to back them up in combat. He is kind, soft-spoken, and reliable. He is actually close friends with the Medic, due to them being the two scientists of RED team, and due to the fact that they perfectly cover each other's weaknesses, the Engineer lacking biological knowledge, which the Medic has in spades, and the Medic not being mechanichally enclined, which the Engie definitely is. He was working on a breakthrough renewable power source when he was contacted by Miss Pauling. He considered turning down her job offer in order to continue it, but then he decided that he wouldn't, given that it would put "Uncle Bill, and Uncle Hoss, and Uncle Sam, and Uncle Jack, and Uncle Jedidiah, and Uncle Bob out of buisiness." Heavy He Heavy is the deadly, hulking, kind-hearted bruiser of RED team. He hails from Siberia, and constantly worries about the family he left back in Russia, fearing for their safety and wellbeing. He is very quiet, but he never speaks without needing to, and despite his soft-spoken nature, he could very well be one of the most inteligent members of RED team, a fact that seems to only be recognised by the Medic and the Spy. He carries his stock Minigun, "Sasha", along with a stock Shotgun, his stock Fists, and a Sandvich. He is quite passionate about his Sandvich, and when any of the other Mercs ask how it can somehow heal him, he simply answers that they don't enjoy their food enough. He is also incredibly protective of his Minigun, and speaks to it as if it was an actual person. He is usually a pretty nice guy, exept for where robots are concerned, as he absoulutely hates any and all robots, with the exeption of the Android. He is fond of the Scout, and attempts to mentor him, but is usually rebuffed. He and the Medic are close, with mutual respect on both sides. He had moved to America to find work to help his family move out of Siberia when he was contacted with a job offer from Miss Pauling. Demoman The Demoman is the Scottish explosive "expert" of RED Team. He is a drunkard and possibly slightly insane, and thanks to a chance encounter with the wizzard Meramasus in his childhood, he is missing one eye. He makes his own explosives, a fact that has resulted in the Medic having to reattatch more than one of his limbs on more than one occasion. He is loud, aggressive, and insulting, to the fact of telling his felled enemies that he will "Notify their next of kin- THAT YE SUCKED!" As well as using his extremely thick and heavy whiskey bottle as a weapon, he also weilds a sentient talking sword known as the Eyelander, which he uses on rare occasion. The Eyelander possesses an insatiable thirst for blood that prevents the rather happy-go-lucky Demo from using it much under normal circumstances. The Demo is equipped with his Grenade Launcher, his Stickybomb Launcher, the Loose Cannon, the Chargin' Targe, and his stock Bottle. He refuses to use the Stickyjumper because, in his words- "Ye think it would be a good idea to get rid of me bombs to ''jump higher? ''Leave the jumpin' to the Scout, ''I ''for myself, will carry a ''man's ''weapon, thank ye very much." The Demoman is a skilled fighter, and can go hand-to-hand with the Heavy, and even Saxton Hale for a few minutes, and is strong enough to partially lift the payload cart. He has a touch-and-go relationship with the rest of the team, most of which consider him a fabulously loose cannon. However, he is respected, suprisingly enough, by the Spy, who is impressed that he isn't, y'know, ''dead. ''He lives on a diet comprised almost entirely of whiskey, chimmichangas, and churros. Mostly whiskey. He is drinking buddies with the Soldier, who seems completely oblivious to the fact that he is always a hairsbreadth away from blowing himself up along with half of the team. He was the only member of RED Team who was not actually approached with a job offer by Miss Pauling or the Administrator, instead, his mother called the Administrator and ''forced ''her to give his son a job. The Administrator later said that the Demo's mother is the only person she ever feared. Medic The Medic is the certifiably insane German who is pretty much responsible for keeping the mercs of RED Team in no more than thirteen or so pieces at a time. After building his Medigun, he was contacted by Miss Pauling with a job offer, which also promised an infinite supply of bodies and live prisoners to experiment on, an offer he couldn't refuse. He was not dissapointed. Weilding the Ubergun, a Medigun with the ability to switch from the stock Medigun to the Quick Fix, to the Kritskreig, to the Vaccinator at the turn of a dial, as well as his stock Syringe Gun and an Ubersaw, the Medic is nearly as good at the hurting as he is at the healing. The Medigun is effective enough to revive the recently dead, or heal right through getting a bullet through the skull with no worse repurcussion than a few seconds of unconciousness. As well as his weapons's abilities, the Medic himself is formidable. He is insanely inteligent, with an IQ of 235, and has done so many experiments on ''himself ''that he is superhuman in his own right. He can run nearly as fast as the Scout, and is so strong that he accidentally broke the Demoman's arm while trying to hold him down. He also possesses a regenerative healing factor about half as effective as direct healing with the Medigun. Once, he died from a heart attack, and ended up coming back to life about three days later during his own funeral. The extent of this ability to return from the dead is unknown, but when the Robo-SuperSoldier punched a hole in his chest, he was unable to heal, and the Engineer was forced to make the most of his limited medical knowledge to bring their Medic back from the dead. Given that he is the only reason that RED Team still ''exists, ''he is well-liked, despite his dangerous insanity. The mercs don't seem to mind him experimenting on them assuming that they are unconcious at the time, and his good nature makes him one of the best-liked members of the team, who's company is enjoyed by virtually all of the mercs, with the exeption of the Sniper and the Commando, both of whom think he is annoying and dangerous. He is close with the Heavy, who's company he very much enjoys, and the Engineer, who's mechanichal brain has helped him in many an experiment. After the death of the Administrator, he became one of the official joint leaders of RED Team, along with Miss Pauling and the Spy. Sniper Hailing from Australia, the Sniper is the long-ranged speciallist of RED Team, chipping away at enemies from a distance and providing critical backup to his teammates. His constant rivalry with the Spy has caused RED serious trouble over the years, but they honestly enjoy each other's company, and the Sniper is one of the few people that the Spy actually likes being around. The Sniper carries his stock Sniper Rifle, jars of Jarate, empty jars to fill with more Jarate, his Darwin's Danger Shield, his SMG, and his Kukri. After the Spy and the Commando, he is definitely the stealthiest merc on RED team, sneaking through the bushes to gain the perfect vantage point to pick off his enemies. Given his Australian upbringing, many wonder why the Sniper is seemingly small and weak. Unbeknownst to them, he is ''no weakling. ''Due to a mutation in his genes, instead of slowly releasing Australium into his brain and muscles over a lifetime, it is stored in his body and only released during times of extreme emotion or stress. This was revealed after the Spy's apperent death, at which point he went into a mindless rage and killed Grey Mann. With so much Australium suddenly introduced into his bloodstream, he gains an unbeleivable ammout of strength, and becomes capable of overpowering even the Heavy and Saxton Hale. The Sniper is generally good-natured, calm, and very much in control of himself, whether he is sniping, just sitting around, or doing anything other than direct combat. When he is in close combat, however, he becomes much more agressive and sadistic, genuinely enjoying killing his enemies. When he is not in a "bad mood," however, he is well-liked by most of RED Team, most notably the Spy. While the two of them share an intense rivalry, they are also close friends, and would gladly kill pretty much anyone for the other. Then again, they do that for money too... Spy The Spy is the extremely inteligent, extremely deadly, and extremely French field leader of RED Team. Commando Android Gunslinger Miss Pauling The Administrator The Administrator was the direct commander of RED Team since their founding, working first behind the back of Redmond Mann, and then actively after the death of Redmond and his brother, Blutarch. After BLU Team ceased to exist, she began running RED Team exclusively in her quest to destroy Grey Mann and take over his company, aquiring the vast deposits of a material that "in terms of usefulness, value, and scarcity, puts Austrailum to shame," which Grey had no idea were ''literally ''sitting in the gravel fields he buit his house on. However, unfortunately for her, the material, even in the trace amounts that she already had, caused an insane level of addiction, and with addiction came obsession, and with obsession came carelessness. Her specific and deliberate attention to RED Team, holding together the delicate balance of keeping the team tight-knit enough to work together, and yet distant enough to be kept under her control, was broken. She became continually more and more cruel and violent toward Miss Pauling, whom only followed her out of loyalty. After the Spy accidentally discovered the Administrator's heinous abuse of Miss Pauling, he and the Sniper went out on an immediate quest to murder the Administrator, and succeeded, with no small level of overkill either. However, after the death of the Administrator, the Spy was constantly haunted with visions of her returning, the idea that she might not actually be dead. This fear drove Spy to near insanity in the few weeks after the Administrator's death, until he was reassured by the other mercenaries voting him in as one of RED Team's three official leaders, along with Miss Pauling and the Medic. Saxton Hale Grey Mann Category:Campain Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Team Fortress 3 Category:Mann Vs Machine Category:Story Mode Category:SFM